What We Weave
by AllaceRose
Summary: Sequel to Protecting Those We Love, read that first before reading this one. Max and Fang's adventure continues when they find out that all the evil hasn't been sent back to Hell. And what's little Angel's secret? Rated T, AU, FAX, set mostly in Rome, R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Taken

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Oh-kay, so I'm back everyone, seeing how I promised a sequel. I probably won't get anything done at all during my vacation so don't expect that. Okay, the story will pick up right where we left off, and I'm going to mix things up a little with the Flock's POVs and stuff because someone in the Flock (not telling who yet) will have some interesting thoughts to share. Mwahahaha…**_

_**R&R!**_

* * *

_Max_

"Maximum Ride, you have your congratulations from my master, but you haven't won yet." It was an angel that I recognized. Her name was Lacie, from 15. She specialized in song and poetry and served as muses to some of the best artistes in the history of the world. Her blue hair floated around her head, her pale skin was like chalk. She stared blankly at me with eyes red as fire.

"Lacie?" I stared as her fingers curled into claws. Her nails elongated and her eyes seemed to glow.

"That's right, Maximum Ride," Lacie laughs, but it sounds mechanic, unnatural, "You see, we still have many tricks up our sleeves. This time, we will not lose."

"Max," Fang warned beneath his breath as Lacie crouched down to attack.

I launched myself out of her way as she barreled in my direction. Catching her off guard, I threw her to the ground. She had her fangs out._** A/N- Haha, get it, fangs out? Fang? Ok, I'll stop now.**_ I recoiled at the sight. How did an angel, a well-known angel at that, get fangs? What happened to her?

Fang pinned down Lacie's hands to the ground and motioned for me to get her feet. "Who is your master?" he hisses.

Lacie spits at him and grins, "Satan, of course."

Then something seems to lift off of Lacie, rising off of her like smoke.

"What's happening?" I ask Fang, because his dark face is brooding and distraught.

"Max, I have to tell you something," Fang begins, as Lacie dissipates beneath our fingers. "I killed an angel, remember? But it was just like this. There was a river angel named Ibar and something possessed him. Something's very wrong."

My eyes widen at the news, "The Flock."

* * *

_Fang_

Max and I raced to the palace. Her small warm hand was clamped tightly around my wrist as she flew as fast as she could. It was a gift of hers, just like my invisibility that she could fly that fast. When she flew, she looked like she had ribbons of light curling around her and her wings. She was beautiful.

But I couldn't think about that at a time like this, something was happening and the Flock might be in trouble.

We both folded in our wings at the same time, landing on the marble floor of the Receiving Hall. The Flock wasn't there.

I could see the panic in Max's eyes. "Shh, it's okay, they're probably somewhere else," I pull her along before she breaks down. She's always been too caring, too protective, but she's been a guardian for so long while I've learned my whole existence to be detached from everything, "The Palace has many rooms, I'm sure they're okay."

The Palace was in ruins. I kept my mouth pressed in a thin line as we passed by torn tapestries and broken vases strewn across the floor like an earthquake had passed here. The walls of the East Wing looked like something had crashed into them with such impact that there was a slight dent in them. It looks like there was a giant battle here.

We finally find the Flock. Nudge is nursing a broken Iggy clutching at his ankle. Gazzy is trying to get Iggy to calm down. Angel is missing somehow.

Max flies from my side to help Iggy.

"What happened?" came her voice, low and dangerous, but filled with distress. It was the voice I knew well, the one that said without words "Tell me the truth soon or someone will die". One fist is clenched at her side and the other is holding down the bandage on his leg, waiting for Nudge to tie it off.

Iggy's voice is slightly ragged as he says, "They took Angel."

* * *

_Max_

"They took Angel," Iggy told me, in a whisper that sounded like he'd been dragged through a bramble bush and back.

"What?" I screamed. Where was my baby?

"Who attacked the palace?" I asked the Flock, trying to keep my calm.

"They looked like angels," Nudge began, talking slowly for once in her life, her voice is also quiet which also surprises me a bit, "But they had red eyes and claws and then they shifted shape into monsters. We tried to ward them off but they took Angel and left. The Royals are in the Storm Cellar with most of the servants in the East Wing. I don't think any humans were hurt, but Angel's… gone."

Gazzy was silently sobbing. Angel was his sister and he couldn't protect her.

I square my shoulders and turn away. Fang looks at me in curiosity. He can tell what I need to do.

I'm getting my baby back. At all costs.

* * *

_**So, what do you think, for the start of the story? Well, again, if you haven't read the first story, this probably makes absolutely no sense to you. Read Protecting Those We Love, if you haven't already. I personally don't like this chapter too much, but there will be Faxness later on. *sigh* I finally came up with the plot for this story… This chapter's a short one but it's just to kick off the plot. So… what do you think about it so far?**_

_**Well, viva de revolution! **_

_**~Allace**_


	2. Chapter 2 Possessed

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ahahahahaha, and my very first reviewer, BlackVenom! Thank you, thank you very much! Wow, are you really that attached to this story too? I'm flattered, haha. And don't worry, Anon13, you can have a cookie for a consolation prize. And you'll know what happens to Angel in the next couple chapters. I said that I was going to mix up the POVs a big and I don't lie. Well, at least, not much… HeadOverHeelsInHate, don't worry, I'll try to update more for this story since I have so little time before I go on my vacation. Thanks for your support! And there are my first three reviewers, thank you all so much. I'm really excited for this new story. **_

_**And then I see three other reviews! Ah! I feel so popular!**_

_**Tomgirl1313- Don't worry, Fang will find out soon.**_

_**HaleyBopperz- POPTARTS!**_

_**Truth Be Told I'm lying- Thanks, is it really? Then I'll make sure I'll keep posting so I don't have a murder on my hands. Jkjk but I will post often.**_

_**Whoops, and I almost forgot to do this again. I'm only going to say this once so listen very carefully… I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. Okay, that's all!**_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

I made sure the Royals were safe before I went to meet with the Flock. My whole body was shaking and my sight was moved in and out of a haze of red. Fang's arm tightened around me, sensing the burning feeling of hatred towards Angel's kidnappers in my heart. If I ever find the people who took Angel, I'll slit their throats! How dare they? She was like a daughter to me! She was my baby, she was my darling, I loved her like my daughter. Whoever took her away from me will pay!

"What did the angels look like?" I ask, my voice as cool and collected as possible even though I was a snarling wild mess in the inside.

"One had gray hair and black eyes, he was a demon I'm sure of it, he was about average weight, but tall, almost as tall as Lucifer. He was had a little scar across the bridge of his nose and his right cheek," Gazzy told me.

"That was Jeb," I tell them, shaking my head. How did he get out? Was he just an illusion, or was he really on earth? I thought we've driven them all back to Hell.

Nudge, being satisfied that Iggy was sound asleep continues for Gazzy, "There were two angels we've seen before in Heaven, from your district Max, their names were Tulin and Zacharia. But they didn't look like angels, they had red eyes and they moved like puppets on a string. There was another angel I didn't recognize, too. She had pretty blonde-brownish hair like yours and come to think of it… she looked exactly like you…"

I thought back to our encounter with Lacie, her movements weren't graceful, I remembered. She was jerky, not fluid like all angels are. It's as if something else was controlling her. I know Tulin and Zacharia. They were both guardians as well and I've ran into them once or twice before actually, when I still served Heaven first. Now I serve the Flock, the Royals, and Earth first. Heaven was just so detached. The Throne's orders no longer apply to me unless I want them to.

As for the angel who looked exactly like me, I didn't even want to think about. Maybe it was a demon disguised as me to throw the Flock off guard, or maybe an angel I've never met before? That was certainly a possibility. I only knew the angels I fought with in both Wars and the angels in my district. Maybe I had a sister Danika never told me about. That angel was either a victim or a filthy demon.

There's a silence that no one dares to disrupt.

"Max, can I talk to you?" Fang puts a hand on my shoulder to tug me away.

* * *

_Fang_

The Possessed Angels reminded me eerily of something else.

"Max, remember the Possessed we encountered before the War?" I ask her, watching as her skin paled. She remembers. She remembers how a human fought with demon-like speed and strength, with demon-like weaknesses. She remembered the inhuman screams the human made as it touched running water. The red eyes, the claws, just like Lacie.

She nods, her brown eyes are wide.

"Demons are beginning to possess angels, too."

Iggy wakes at that moment as I finished that sentence. "What do we do?" he asks, his pale eyes gleaming. Gazzy and Nudge looks at me the same way and then at Max. Max looks at them and then smirks. It's scary actually, the coldness shining in her eyes.

"We go and get her," Max says, and the tone is quiet but dangerous.

* * *

_Max_

I am going to get my baby, and we're beginning, in the depths of Hell.

I pluck a down feather from my russet wings, "I want to go into Hell."

There's a wave of heat and I brace myself. "This portal won't be anything like the one that lead into Heaven. It's going to hurt more, for one." I warn them.

Fang described his passing through a Hell portal once and I still shiver at the memory.

A dark fire burns in a circle before us, looking like a poisonous sludge on the ground.

I held Fang's hand in my right hand and Iggy's in my left. The Flock without Angel held hands in a circle. Our faces were the same masks of grimness and determination. Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge had known Angel longer than Fang or I have, but that didn't mean I wasn't concerned. Jeb is going to give me back my baby otherwise he'll go on with his miserable existence horribly amputated. Death is too good for a demon, especially a demon who took my baby. He didn't deserve the bliss of death, he deserved to suffer.

I squeezed both of their hands tightly in mine, "One, two, three…"

We all jumped, literally, into Hell.

* * *

_**So, I'm opening up and SYOC for this story because there are going to be lots and lots of angels in this story, most of them are going to be possessed, I'm opening it I guess, until let's say, the fifth chapter, is that enough time? So fill out the bio:**_

_**Name/Gender:**_

_**District (just pick a number from 1 to 40)**_

_**Specialty (song, art, messenger, guardian, archangel, Watcher, other)**_

_**Any particular fighting moves or magic I guess that you'd like me to use:**_

_**Fighting style:**_

_**Looks:**_

_**I think that's it, add something if you want to, but I'm accepting everything, because my creative juices are running low, I need a refill. Haha, but I feel like all my characters and side characters are starting to look the same… boohoo,**_

_**Oh, and who do you think the angel who looks just like Max is? **__**Demon or Angel?**_

_**Viva de Revolution !**_

_**~Allace**_


	3. Chapter 3 Want

_**Chapter3**_

_**Sorry this is late you guys! **_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Angel_

I woke up in darkness with the Flock gone. It smelled of rot and death. I recoiled from the source of the scent but it seemed to surround me.

"New girl," a voice rasped beside me and I gave out a little shriek and jumped away. A bony hand traced my primary feathers.

_New meat, _someone thought, _Let's see how long you last. They'll tear you apart girl. _

I shuddered and swatted at the thing, "Get away from me," I commanded. It left, leaving me alone in the darkness.

Where am I? I wonder. My eyes begin to adjust to the dark. Something writhes in the shadows and I begin to feel very scared. "Angel," it hisses, "Come with me."

A flash of sickly green shines for just a second illuminating the room in a horrible glow. In that second I saw other angels, crumpled against the walls, in heaps on the ground, their feathers were in disarray. _Fame. Courage. Change. Change me to be better._ Each of them wanted something, it was almost like they were bent on possessing what they wanted, and it was as if, their wishes were the only thing keeping them alive.

"Yes, mind-reader," a snake appears, its tongue flicking before me. I flinch but I can't move. "What do _you _want?"

"Nothing," I hiss back, defiantly. I try to tell myself to move but I can't. Every part of me is frozen in place.

"Nothing?" the snake slithers around me in a circle. Suddenly, the darkness falls away and I'm standing in a pretty blue cotton dress, the dirt scrubbed off of my face, and my wings arranged perfectly behind me. I see Iggy, Nudge, and my brother, Gazzy, standing in front of me. They hung on my every word. _I_ used to lead them, _I_ came up with the ideas, before Max came along.

"Remember how you used to lead them? How they used to follow your every word?"

Then Max flies in with Fang beside her, her russet wings held proudly above her. They all followed _her_.

We were just _Earthborns_. We were nothing compared to a _real _angel, after all. We weren't as powerful, and we weren't as wise, and we weren't _holy_. We never fought in the First War, we've never seen Paradise, and the Lord didn't consider us under his jurisdiction. Max swoops in and the Flock turns away from me.

But I was more powerful than _Max _or Fang. I can control other people, more than they can. And I was better for the Flock, whether they liked it or not.

"What do you want, mind-reader?" the snake whispers in my ear.

"Control," I say, "I want control."

* * *

_Max_

Hell's portal was like stepping into an open fire, while coated in oil from head to toe. The burning begins deep inside of you, but it's not a cleansing like Heaven's Portals, but it felt disgusting, like blisters and festering wounds. There was a distinct scent of sulfur and rot. I try to open my eyes but I can't. All I see is darkness. For a long while, that's all I can see. I felt like I was suffocating underneath layers and layers of dirt and grime.

Then, I felt hard ground underneath me. I landed sprawling onto the ground.

"Ugh," I picked myself off of the ground. Nudge, Gazzy, Iggy and Fang were all arranged around me in the same state. I shook myself off, running a hand through my sore wings.

"How is everyone?" I ask, rubbing my own head. I felt like someone dragged my vital organs to the ends of the universe and back.

Nudge and Gazzy looked like they were going to puke, Iggy looked like he survived a stampede but just barely, and Fang, well, he looked the worst Fang could.

"Come on," I stand, and the Flock does too.

"You got a plan?" Fang asks.

"Wow, a four word sentence!" Iggy gasps, chuckling weakly. Fang gives him a _look_ but smirks a little.

"We're going to find Jeb."

* * *

_Fang_

The last time the Flock was in Hell, we were tormented in a place called The Finishing School. Our fears, our weaknesses, our dreams and hopes were exploited and used against us. In the short time we were there, I think I was in more pain than I've ever had in my whole existence both physically and mentally. And in that short time, I thought Max was dead. I was also tricked by a succubus who called herself Lissa, watched Max almost sell her soul to the devil for _my _safety, and started a War. In short, we didn't have very good memories about Hell. Then again, most people wouldn't.

How was Max going to find _Jeb_? Jeb was Satan's right-hand man, and he was _always _by Satan's side, unless he was doing his dirty work. Jeb was also one of our torturers in the Finishing School. So what gave Max this crazy idea to go find him?

Don't ask me. But it's very difficult to change Max's mind. I've tried, believe me.

"Max," I walk next to her.

She looks at me, "Fang."

"How do you plan on finding Jeb?" I ask bluntly.

"I think I know where he is," she says, but something tells me she's lying.

"Let's hope so," I mutter.

* * *

_Iggy_

I lighted my fingers, letting the orange-glow of the flames light our way. Gazzy did the same quickly, surrounding the Flock with the firelight. I wondered what would happen if Hell was served en-flambé. I could tell Gazzy was thinking the same thing.

"I'll go left, you go right," I told him.

He nodded and smiled a little too deviously.

Max turns and sees us at that exact moment, "Oh no, you don't. Nudge, watch them, I think the tunnel is coming up."

Which is how Nudge ended up squeezed between me and Gazzy. "I'm so scared, are you guys scared? I mean, we could be caught, and killed, or worse! Remember the last time? Oh my gosh, what was that noise? It's so dark; you think you guys can make a bigger light? Max, I'm sc-"

I clap a hand over her mouth, "Nudge, be quiet."

She gives a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she mouths.

* * *

_Gazzy_

It's not fair that Max didn't let us set something on fire. The last time we had fun like this was in Heaven with that boring old building. That was fun. We put in a smell in it too, and the angels were out of there in two seconds flat.

All joking aside though, we were going to find my sister. We were really siblings, not how like Ari and Max were sister and brother, but we were literally born together. I've always watched over her, but sometimes, with her gift and such, it felt like she looked over me more than I looked over her. We met Iggy after we were born and I found out he had my gift of fire. Nudge came after, with a gift of healing and annoyance.

But I was the last one who saw Angel, before she was torn from the Flock. She looked half-delirious in that unconscious state.

"I deserve power," she said.

* * *

_Nudge_

I hated this place, most people do. I mean, who likes being hurt over and over again? Who likes being cut open in the same areas over and over again? There's really no way to describe what we went through.

Angel, Gazzy and Iggy had saved me before and now, I'm going to repay the debt to Angel. She found me when I was trapped in a cave. I was hungry and tired, and accidentally stumbled on a nest of a giant crocodile. It chased me deeper into the cave until we reached a dead-end. Literally.

Luckily, the Flock was somewhere in the cave camping out when they heard my screams. *blush* Angel told the crocodile to leave and it did. But its swinging tail hit Gazzy in the stomach. I made myself useful, and they accepted me into Flock. I was grateful, of course I am, but I always wonder why.

* * *

_**That, my dear friends, is the result of me, seven cans of Coca-cola, three cans of Sierra Mist, and lots and lots of other caffeinated drinks. (I'm being over-dramatic, as usual, but I was just so hyped up on caffeine). I really couldn't focus, which explains why there's so many different POVs. Also, after I made Angel's and Max's and Fang's and Iggy's POVs, I didn't want to leave Gazzy and Nudge out. So, I'm sorry if that chapter made absolutely no sense, and bored you all half to death. I'M SOR SORRY, I DON'T DESERVE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES, I'M A MONSTER, FORGIVE ME PLEASE!**_

_**I'm done with my rant...**_

_**Viva la Revolution,**_

_**~Allace**_


	4. Chapter 4 Innocent?

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Thanks for the characters, Black Venom and Truth Be Told I'm Lying. **_

_**And I'm sorry I'm late, I have no excuses, I have no right to keep people in suspense… I just, I don't know. I have an idea of what I want to write but this chapter is kinda difficult for me because I didn't know exactly what I want to write. I know the plot for this and everything but I don't know what to write. Ugh… so this chapter required a lot of thought, and it's going to be sort of short.**_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

"Shh," I press a finger to my lips as I rounded the next corner.

The Flock silently sidles up behind me, Gazzy and Iggy both dimming the light.

_He's your brother, _I hear the Voice.

_Good to have you back, _I think.

Danika's talking about Lucifer. She would've mentioned if I was related to Jeb.

All of sudden, something changed. I could almost feel a pulsing, something like golden chains pulling me in all different directions. One led up to Heaven, to Ari, where he was training to become a Watcher, others led to my other siblings all around the world, but the closest pulled me to Lucifer who was… in front of me?

"In here," I tell them. There's a huge door, probably Lucifer's office or quarters or something equally of importance.

Now the only problem being, how do we get in?

* * *

_Fang_

I felt sick as I neared that door and I don't know why. Something about the door or what was behind it felt wrong. There was something in the atmosphere that repulsed me. But there was also something behind that door that I recognized.

"Nudge," Max calls out, "Can you find a way to get in?"

Nudge nods and concentrates for a moment, "There's a small window down the corridor that leads into the room."

Max motions to the Flock. I notice just how silent everything is. There's no sounds of anything, no demons, no guards or anything that would be expected. There's no sound of shouting and fighting like the last time I was in Hell.

"Wait, Max," I grab her arm, "Something's not right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," I sigh, running a hand through my hair, "Think about it, there isn't any possible way that we can just waltz into Hell without being caught. It's too silent; we should have a horde of demons on our tails by now, right?"

A look of realization crosses her face, just as the door swings open, revealing the person standing behind it.

"Hello, everybody," came a tiny voice.

* * *

_Max_

The Flock freezes. Nudge's eyes widen, Iggy's head swivels to the source of the voice, Gazzy's jaw drops, and Fang just stands there, still as a statue.

There's a tiny blonde angel with white wings and too innocent blue eyes that stands in the doorway right where the blood chain for Lucifer was pulling me towards. Angel.

"What are you doing here?" Angel asks, her cold eyes on me.

"Angel, are you okay?" I look her over.

She doesn't move. She just looks at me, her eyes strangely empty.

"Angel…" Nudge tries to get her attention, but Angel just looks the Flock up and down.

"I'm a stranger, now, am I?" she says suddenly, fury plain in her voice, "I can read your minds remember? Am I someone else now? You have no idea, what I've… experienced." She begins to sob.

"Oh, Angel, I'm sorry," I give her a hug, and her little girl hiccups start to recede, "It's just, we can't trust easily, you know? And we're in Hell now."

"O-Okay, Max," Angel wipes at her eyes.

* * *

_Angel_

They're all afraid of me, I realize.

_What is she doing here? What happened to her? _ It's like they can't think anything else. But Fang seems like he suspects something, though he's getting good at keeping his thoughts hidden. His concern is for _Max_.

_Keep focused and remember your goal_, Jeb speaks into my mind.

_Of course_, I think back.

* * *

_**Ooh, what's Angel's goal? Okay, I'll try to get at least two chapters posted before July 2**__**nd**__**, and after that, I'm pretty much MIA. Like I said, it's a shortie. Reviews?**_

_**Viva de Revolution,**_

_**Allace.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Broken Trust

_**Chapter 5**_

_**I think I'll leave the SYOC open just in case that I run out of ideas. Anyhoo, on with the story. R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

In that second, the chain pulling me to Lucifer slacks as if he's stepping closer. My eyes widen.

"We need to get out of here, now!" I yell to the Flock, flapping my wings so I hover a few feet in the air. They look at me in alarm and do the same. "This way!"

I take Angel by the wrist and soar into the tunnels, hoping that I remembered the way out. I rounded a couple of corners, the Flock practically at my heels. The darkness rushed up in front of me, lit erratically by unbidden lamps of black fire. A spark jumped off of one of the lamps, falling dangerously close to my left wing. I took a left, then a right, and the tunnels seemed as if they were closing in on me. If I couldn't find the portal I used before the War, then I'll have to find another one.

There was a twitch in the blood chain.

"Going somewhere, Max?" Lucifer appears with an army of demons behind him, surrounding the Flock.

My lip curls in disgust, "Get out of my way, Lucifer. Don't you dare touch any of my family again."

"Family?" he raises a perfectly arched eyebrow, "_They _are not you family. _We're_ family."

I glare at him. The Flock looks at me with strange eyes. "Max?" Gazzy asks.

"Oh, you haven't told them?" Lucifer smiles, "Danika was _our_ mother. Max and I are siblings. I'm surprised she hasn't told you."

"It's true," I say quietly, hating that I had to explain myself to them, hating Lucifer for bringing it up. But I wasn't any different, was I? It was just a hidden secret that slipped my mind, "I'm sorry."

* * *

_Angel_

Perfect. The Flock had suspicion in their minds, mistrust, and doubt. All I had to do was drop a few thoughts inconspicuously in their minds. Fang was a little harder to control. I could see indecision in his eyes. But he loves her so what can I expect?

I don't need him. After I have the Flock back, it'll be just like normal, before _Max_ came along and ruined everything. They were so loyal to me before. And I did deserve to be their leader. Max was always running off to Fang, and she had her own responsibilities. I would take care of the Flock like I always did, and like Lucifer promised.

* * *

_Max_

"How long did you know?" Iggy asks.

"Oh, she's known for quite some time now," Lucifer taunts, grinning.

"Stop it," I hiss at him. The Flock looks at me like they don't recognize me anymore, that I'm a traitor. But I'm not a traitor; I just didn't know when to tell them.

"This is growing weary," Lucifer states, then motions to his minions with a grand sweep of his arm. The Flock was seized. I let out a little growl when they took Angel, but she looked perfectly relaxed for some reason.

* * *

_Angel_

_Trust him, this is for your own good, you can turn the Flock against Max._

I looked at Satan with his dark eyes glowing. Jeb is right, inside the prison, I can convince the Flock to turn against Max, because after all, this is all her fault. It's _her_ fault that she never told the Flock about her connection to Satan, and it's _her_ fault that she didn't fight her way out of this. She deserved it.

The cell we were thrown in was dark and gloomy in here, the air smelled like smoke. There was just enough room for the Flock to rest comfortably but not too comfortably. Humph. Typical demon.

_Talk to them separately now, _Jeb said.

"Nudge?" I whisper, and put on my best pitiable face.

* * *

_Max_

"Max," Fang taps my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I say, turning to him. His face is hard and rigid and I know that he's having an inner argument with himself.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I laugh bitterly, "When I found out, we were in the middle of a War. You were broken and bleeding and I just- I just, didn't know how to tell you. How am I supposed to tell the love of my life that my own brother was the reason that you were almost dying in front of me? And would you have believed me if I said that Lucifer was my brother and I found out because my long dead mother told me so in a dream?"

He was silent for a moment, his dark eyes staring straight into mine, "Still, you could have found time."

"I know," I look away, "I'm so sorry. And now we're in this huge mess because of it. The Flock doesn't trust me now and I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Please forgive me."

"Max," he lifts my chin to look at him and takes my hand with his own free one, "It's okay. I understand."

I try to smile but it comes out as a grimace, "Thank you." And I step into his embrace.

"The indestructible Maximum Ride does _not_ under any circumstances cry, now does she?" Fang whispers in my ear. But I felt like crying. Everything was a huge mess.

He was right though. The indestructible Maximum Ride does not cry, _I_ do not cry, I _will _not cry.

**What do you think? I'm leaving soon and I had a lot to get ready for, sorry about that. Anyways, reviews?**

**Viva la Revolution,**

**~Allace**


	6. Chapter 6 Goodbye

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Okay, so vaca is in a couple days and I wanted to give you guys one last chapter before I leave. I know I've been lazy and uncreative, and the wording is so cliché but I promise I'll make it better. I appreciate all of your reviews, every single one. I love your support, constructive criticism, and everything. As cliché and weird as it sounds, I couldn't have written this without you guys, I would've lost interest probably in Chapter 10 of Protecting Those We Love, but I managed to churn out 36 chapters so far in both stories. The author's note in the end doesn't count. Not to sound all sentimental and crap, but I feel like something's going to happen. I'm not psychic, even if I wish I was, but I just have a feeling. And before this big thing happens, I'd like to thank all the little people. Anyways, love you all, Allace.**_

_**And now onto the story….**_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Angel_

There was a little opening about three feet across and three feet tall. It was hidden well in the side of the wall. All I had to do to find it was to lift a little slab of stone, carved almost perfectly to match the wall. There were little details off of course, but otherwise, the disguise was perfect. I assume the little tunnel was to get out of Hell. _Demons, of course_, I shake my head at the thought. _Always a loophole to everything._

_Of course, _Jeb thought back.

I rolled my eyes mentally and shook everyone awake. Yes, including Max, otherwise she'd know something was up.

_You're learning well._

_Thank you, Jeb._

But demons don't accept gratitude, so I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised when Jeb never responded. He really is like a father figure to me, if he wasn't working for _demons_ of course. If he wasn't working for the Devil himself, I really feel like Jeb could be a father figure. Unfortunately, he was Satan's right-hand man.

I felt him sift through these thoughts, commenting on nothing. I wonder if this is what other people feel when I read their minds. But I'd never know now would I?

"What is it, Angel?" Max yawns sleepily.

I try not to roll my eyes at her but I lead the Flock to the tunnel.

"Light please," I nod to Iggy and my brother. Iggy nods and forms a small flame on his palm. It grows bigger and then hovers off of his hand. "Go," he whispers. The little dancing flame slides down the tunnel revealing that the tunnel grew larger about five feet by five feet instead of three. We could all easily fit one by one. The tunnel walls weren't exactly smooth though, but still, the tunnel slanted downwards, like the first time we were in Hell, and the light slowly disappeared while illuminating a long path.

"Wow," was all Nudge could say. The rest of the Flock looked too happy to speak.

_Thanks, Jeb._

And this time, Jeb actually said, _You're welcome._

* * *

_Max_

When Angel had Iggy light up that tunnel, something passed through me. Relief? Happiness? Fear? I couldn't tell you. It felt like a rush of emotion. But my spirits kind of sunk when the Voice made one of her rare visits. Oh, I'm sorry, my _mother_ made one of her rare visits.

_Max, one of you is a traitor. Be careful, and keep everyone close._

Who would betray the Flock? There's no one that willingly would. But still, the Voice- my mother- is never wrong. That sounds like a saying, actually.

Well, I couldn't think about that now. The Flock went first and Fang insisted on being last so we were pressed together in a tight area with his arms practically around me. I hated being in here. Maximum Ride is _not_ claustrophobic, of course, but Max is. I hated that I could hardly breathe in here. I hated that it smelled like sulfur. I hated my stupid hair was sticking to my skin. I hated that my primary feathers, which is necessary for flight I might add, was uncomfortably jabbed and prodded by the rough edges on the wall. And I also hated how the indestructible Maximum Ride is being so whiny.

If I was going to get out of Hell once and for all, I'll have to suck it up.

Hours later, we finally got out of Hell.

That's when my troubles _really_ began.

* * *

_Angel_

"Choose," I told the Flock. They shifted uncomfortably.

Max looks at me in alarm, "What?"

"I'm making them choose. Me or you," I tell her calmly, though she was getting on her nerves. She needs to stop treating _my_ Flock like _hers._ They were _mine_ first.

"Angel, why are you doing this?" Max asks in a disbelieving voice.

"Why?" I ask, my temper was pounding against the glass cage that I'd locked it in, ready to burst through. It roiled against my control and fought back to remain calm, "You aren't good for the Flock. When you're gone, the Flock gets hurt. I was their leader first, and you don't just get to walk in our lives and take over my job because you're not a lowly Earthborn like us. Well, we can be just as good as you, even better, so it's time that you are knocked off your high and mighty steed. You might as well embrace it, I'm better for the Flock than you. Now choose."

"Sorry, Max," Gazzy stands by me first, shooting an apologetic look at Max, "She's my sister."

"Max, it's been great but-," Iggy shakes his head and stands by me too. Max's eyes are stricken.

"It's not you, Max," Nudge said, "I'm so sorry, but there's just a lot happening and I think-"

"It's okay," Max cuts them off, her eyes ridged.

Fang just curls his fingers around Max's. That's okay, I don't need him anyways.

"Enough with the goodbyes and sappiness," I mock-plead and motion for the Flock to fly away.

_You've done well._

* * *

_Max_

How could she do this? Is this the same Angel or is she possessed too? She's my baby. I went to Hell to save her for God's sake! Why is she doing this to me? To the Flock? The Flock is like family to me, much more than any blood chain. They had chains of their own to me. And now they can just fly away?

The Voice is right. And I need to be careful now.

"Max, what's the plan?" Fang looks at me.

I look into his dark eyes, "We go to Rome and find out if the Royals are okay. From there, we go and get rid of whatever's possessing angels." And Angels, I think.

Fang nods his agreement and gives me a kiss that speaks sympathy louder than words.

Great. At least now I have a plan.

* * *

_**Two chapters, one day, I think I'm on a roll. It's kinda easy to write evilly because I'm sort of secretly evil myself. So… MWAHAHAHA**_

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Viva la Revolution,**_

_**~Allace**_

_**P.S. I think I've got my game back.**_


	7. Chapter 7 Find Her

_**Chapter 7**_

_**I'm leaving tomorrow. Is it possible to have pre-vacation jitters? Well, I'm excited. I wrote this chapter because I'm an over-achiever. And because my brother's giving me a stare that says he's a purple hippopotamus that's trying to steal my chocolate chip cookies.**_

_**It's an inside joke. Don't worry. I'm not THAT crazy…**_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

"Maximum, are you back?" Emperor Titus approaches me very carefully. The Palace was already under re-construction but the ruins were still plain to see. Titus looks tired and worn and Andrea looks as if she aged a decade.

"It's Max," I correct him out of habit, "And yes, I'm back for now. There are still things I have to take care of. I wanted to make sure you and your wife are okay."

"What were those things?" Titus asks, still clearly shaken, "One of them looked so much like you."

"They were demons possessing angels," I reply, "That is what we're hunting."

Andrea speaks up, "Thank you, both of you, for whatever you are doing for us. Lord knows we don't deserve it."

"It's my job," I lie, because I'm no guardian anymore.

"I have to leave now," I tell them, "But I'll be back. I'll make sure you are safe."

I turn from them, a sense of foreboding deep in my heart.

* * *

_Angel_

This is the way it should be, back when there was nobody else but the four of us.

_Remember, Angel, you owe us._

_I remember, _I grimace. And then it starts. It feels like something is take root inside of me. It's very painful, and it feels as if a million tiny daggers were forced down my throat and spreading out inside me body. I bite my lip to keep from keening. My wings tremble and close and then I'm hurtling towards the ground.

I hear a scream and I realize it's my own. Something catches me right before and I land. In my glazed-over sight, I see a flash of blue wings. Gazzy, he saved me. My vision blurs even more severely.

_Do you remember the deal? _Jeb's harsh voice grates in my ears.

_Yes…sir, _I reply weakly.

_What do you have to do?_

_Find Max…And kill her._

* * *

_Max_

"Max," Fang asks beside me, "What's on your mind?"

I realize how strange I must look to him right now. I haven't spoken since we left the Palace. But I had a lot to think about. Angel, the Flock, my look-alike, the Possessed Angels, Lucifer, and the Royals. Why would Angel do this? Why would the Flock abandon me? Who was my look-alike? What was allowing demons to possess angels, and why did they start now? Were the Royals going to be okay?

"You sound like Nudge," Fang deadpans and I realize I said that all out loud.

"Sorry," I say sheepishly.

He looks at me with eyes that bore straight through my soul. Finally, he says, "You need to relax, Max. Why not take a break for awhile?"

"Fang-," he cuts me off with his mouth. I melt into him. I haven't kissed him in awhile. We never got time together anymore. The world was moving too fast for an angel that was used to a slow, peaceful life. Before I met the Flock, before I was assigned to Titus, everything was slow. I guess I should miss that, but I really don't. How could I miss the life without Fang?

_Focus, Max, as much as we all enjoy you having together time with your lover, you have someone to find. Find your look-alike as you so quaintly call her._

I groan and pull away.

"The Voice again?" he asks and I nod.

"We have to find my look-alike. That's where we'll start and then we can tackle the possessed angels later." I turn away from him and run my hands through my hair. Why couldn't I rest? I guess I wasn't meant to have breaks.

"So, you two looking for someone?" a new voice said.

* * *

_**It's short, it's sweet, it's simple, but I really don't have time for more. Bye! See you all in 41 days, I'll try to see if I can update sooner.**_

_**Viva la Revolution,**_

_**~Allace~**_


	8. Chapter 8 Deal

_**Chapter8**_

_**I wrote this chapter because I have nothing to do today and because I had this great idea for this chapter randomly this morning.**_

_**I'm having a great time in China and I was so happy when I found out they had FanFiction here because Facebook is blocked and so is Youtube and everything else that is needed to keep in contact with American life, lol. Anyhoo, I climbed a mountain two days ago and my feet are still killing me. It's worse than when we do killer work-outs at taekwondo. **_

_**Well, how have you all been? **_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

"So, you two looking for someone?" a very familiar sounding voice called out from behind me.

I whirled around and slid into a defensive stance. "Who the hell are you?"

And then I realized who I was looking at. She had dirty blonde hair, brown eyes, my same height and build, and I almost gasped when I saw that she looked exactly like me. What the hell?

"You're my look-alike," I said stunned about the same time she said, "I'm Maya."

"What are you, demon or angel?" I ask.

She grins and unfurls her wings, which were russet colored like mine, but were leathery and shaped like a… bat's.

"Demon," I growl, tensing up, "What are you doing here?"

"Making a deal," she says ironically.

"I'm not making a deal with the devil," I snort.

"Maybe not all demons are bad," she muses.

My eyes widen in disbelief, "Saying demons aren't bad is saying that the sky isn't blue. What the hell are you trying to do here?"

"Making friends," she smiles sarcastically. Huh, maybe she is a little like me.

"Not interested," I shoot back.

"I didn't mean with you," she said coyly and stepped over to Fang running a finger along his arm. He stepped away uncomfortably.

"What do you want?" I ask, taking my place by Fang's side.

"I want to go to Heaven."

* * *

_Angel_

"Angel? Angel? Are you okay?" the voices seemed hazy and my sight was out of focus. Everything felt dreamlike and misty. "Angel? Please wake up! Angel!" I think that was Gazzy.

"Angel? We need you, please wake up otherwise we'd be so lost without you. Please, we all need you. Who else can I torture the boys with? Please wake up." That was Nudge.

"Angel, wake up! You have to!" That was Iggy.

If I could, I would be crying. They all loved me so much. They all cared about me. Would they care that much for Max?

_Ignore them, Angel, you have a job to do._

_Jeb? _I ask.

_Who else, Angel? You made a deal. You have to stick to it._

_Jeb, I don't know if this is what I want._

_It doesn't matter!_ His voice was fierce and controlling. _You made a deal, I thought angels kept their word._

_I do, and I will, but will you keep yours?_

_Of course, Angel, have some faith._

I opened my eyes to the Flock looming over me, their eyes shone with identical concern. I sat up.

"Oh my god, Angel, are you okay? You just fell out of the sky. I mean, what would happen if Gazzy didn't catch you? We were all so worried. You haven't woken up for days! What happened Angel?" Nudge rambled. Was I really out for days?

They all hugged me.

_Keep your word, _Jeb chastised.

"What's the plan, Angel?" Iggy asks. That's what they used to ask Max.

_Find her, and kill her._

"We-" I hesitate.

_You made a deal._

"We find Max."

_Good girl._

* * *

_Max_

"You want to go where?" I ask in shock.

"Heaven," she repeated calmly, but there was something in her eyes… I decided I didn't trust her.

"How's that my problem?"

"You want answers, I want to go to Heaven," she pointed out. That's true.

"I'm not making a deal with a demon, those things are tricky. I had to pull one of my assignments out of one and the paperwork involved made me want to die," I shudder at the memory. It took me a freaking week without sleep to find loopholes in his contract, "And if you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have access to Heaven at the moment. I chose to leave."

"Yeah," she says like she's stating the obvious, "You _chose _to leave. You weren't banished like pretty boy here or forbidden to go to Heaven like me. Besides, you're the commander that won the War. You have leverage."

"Why do you want to go to Heaven anyways? You're a demon."

She looks away. "I wasn't born in Heaven. I was born in Hell. I was the 3rd generation of demons which makes me pretty old. We were made to look like angels. Specifically angels that were deemed traitors."

I wince, that was a touchy subject.

"Lucifer loved you, you know," she says suddenly, "And he made me to look exactly like you, but he messed up my wings. He was so mad, and he directed his anger at me. He made me keep my wings hidden, because they were an imperfection. Because it's the only difference between you and me, physically anyways. I saw the real dark side of Hell. The dark side of Hell isn't what you've seen. It isn't war and bloodshed, well, of course that's not good either. It's scorn. It's scorn from someone you were made to serve. It's feeling useless and helpless and weak. He hated me and he set out to make me miserable. You'd think after these millennia, I'd learn to be stronger."

She twisted her arms out to show me cuts and bruises that criss-crossed horrifically across her pale arms.

"I want something better," she says.

_**So, whatcha think? There's Maya's pity story. I don't know when I'll update next. How's everyone's summer? All my love, Allace.**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Puppetmaster

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Hey, everyone, I have good news and bad news. **_

_**Good news is…. I GOT A JOB!**_

_**And bad news is… I lost that job after a day.**_

_**Something about me being too young?**_

_**THIRTEEN IS NOT YOUNG! Thirteen is a highly respectable age. And plus, I'm turning fourteen soon. **_

_**Oh well…**_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

"I want something better," Maya pulls her arms back to her sides.

"I don't know if I can help you," I look away.

"You _can_," she insisted, "You helped Ari. You can help me. Please. It's not my fault that I'm a demon, I was made this way. You know what it's like to be trapped by something out of your control. Don't you? Please."

Cross that, she's nothing like me. I would never beg. But she does have a point.

"Max," Fang pulls me aside, "I think you can trust her."

"Why?"

"It make sense, doesn't it? Your brother is obsessed with you. She looks exactly like you. How would Satan react to her? Think about it."

"I know, but I don't know if it's the best idea to let her into Heaven."

"Max, I trust her."

I look into his bottomless eyes. He's my one and only love. He stuck with me when everyone else left, "Then I trust her too."

He smiles at me and I turn back around.

She's still pleading to me. And then I finally place the emotion in her eyes.

Hope.

Ugh… I'm such a softie.

"Okay," I say finally, "But I can't guarantee anything, and if you show one sign of betraying me, I'll send you back to Hell. Got it?"

She beams. I can practically see happiness pouring off of her like disgusting pink ribbons, "Thank you so so so so so so much."

And now she's starting to sound like Nudge.

I missed the Flock.

* * *

_Angel_

"Why are we going to find Max?" Gazzy asks.

_Make something up._

"I miss her," I tell them, putting on my saddest eyes.

"But you're the one who wanted to leave her in the first place. Why did you want that anyways? Max was so nice to us," Nudge rambles and I block her out angrily.

"I know, I was wrong," I bite my lip, hating this act.

"Okay," Gazzy brightens, "Let's go find, Max."

_Good work, Angel._

"Where do we start?" Iggy asks.

"The Palace." I hoped she was there. She was always so concerned about the Royals. It would only make sense if she was there. Then again, she could've ran into some trouble.

_You'd better find her._

_I know, Jeb, I will. I promise. I keep my word._

_And what about the Flock? What are they going to think when you kill Max? _

_I- I don't know..._

* * *

_Max_

"I can't guarantee anything. I don't even know if I can get into Heaven," I tell Maya, plucking a down feather from my wings. Fang was going to stay behind because he was banished from Heaven.

"Hell is controlling angels by their desires. You want to attack at the root of the disease. Find the Puppetmaster and kill him," Maya says.

"The what?"

"The Puppetmaster. He's Jeb's finest creation. The Puppetmaster has power over everything in the universe but only if the victim let's him. He sees the desires in every soul and he uses them. He offers them their desires in exchange for servitude. But the victim always ends up losing what they were promised and is killed in the process. It's not a deal made. It's more like the victim is bent over getting what they want so they do everything Jeb or the Puppetmaster says. To free the victims, you have to either get them to see the truth or kill the Puppetmaster himself."

"Thank you," I say, blowing the feather. It becomes a portal on the ground.

"No, Max, thank _you_."

Before we can step into the portal, someone stops me.

"Max!"

It was my baby.

_**Well,**** that was **_**_uber__-short and uneventful… Sorry it was a filler. So the Puppetmaster is controlling Angel by offering her power. Thoughts?_**

_**Viva la Revolution,**_

_**Allace**_


	10. Chapter 10 Dark Side

_**Chapter 10**_

_**I have this nagging feeling in the back of my head and then suddenly, I know what it is. This story is going to be the death of me, I swear. I keep thinking about it. I think I finally have enough ideas to fill a chapter. No, Maya is not going to be evil, more like a wounded innocent. She's going to help the Flock. **_

_**And we have a special guest appearance from someone in the story coming soon, in maybe one or two chapters? Any ideas as to who it is?**_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max _

"Max."

Startled, I lose my concentration and the portal disappears on the ground. Maya watches it go in distress. I whip my head around.

Angel. Angel was here! And the Flock! But why? I thought they all left. Why are they back?

She steps towards me and I hold my arms out for a hug. Her pace quickens into a run. Right before she leaps towards me, Maya shouts for my attention.

"Max! Watch out!" And that's when I see the obsidian knife clutched in Angel's pale fingers, it's blade aimed for me.

"Angel?" I whisper as I black out.

* * *

_Maya (Surprise! Maya's here!)_

I smelled the corruption in the angel right as she got close. Looks can be deceiving, can't they? The little angel looks so innocent, like a six-year old human, with a round blue eyes and cherubic cheeks. Her wings were pure white, like the angels I saw in the War. But then I caught the repulsive scent in the air. The mark of the Puppetmaster.

"Max! Watch out!" I yelled to her. The angel's knife was upraised.

There was a blur of black feathers and Max fell to the ground.

* * *

_Max_

I actually never got hit, much to my embarrassment. I think I fainted. Ugh, what is wrong with me? Fang knocked Angel out of the way. The Flock flew in then, Iggy and Gazzy holding Angel back, who was writhing in pain, and Nudge came to help me. I woke up a few minutes later.

"Angel? What is going on?" I ask sharply right as I came to and realized what just happened.

The Flock had a mood of anger around them and I could tell it was directed at Angel.

Her blue eyes wheeled wildly and she seemed to be convulsing. I'm suddenly reminded of my own attacks.

_Think about it, _the Voice said, making one of her rare appearances.

"She's been Marked," Maya says behind me and I wheeled to face her. The Flock looked surprised, as if seeing her for the first time and then I remember that they _were _actually seeing her for the first time, "Has she been to Hell after the War?"

"Yes," I remember, and then blamed myself for being so slow, "She was captured. She must have made the deal then."

"What are you two talking about?" The Flock asks simultaneously. I personally found it a little creepy.

"Angel," I reply, "Has she been acting strange lately? Besides the fact that she convinced everyone to turn against me?"

They wince. "She fell from the sky the other day," Gazzy offered.

"What has Angel always wanted that she would trade her soul for?" I muse.

_She took the Flock from you. That should be answer enough,_ the Voice seem frustrated.

"Control." Angel snarled suddenly, seemingly recovered from her episode. But something in her seemed different; maybe it was her eyes swirling with hatred for me. What happened to her? "I should be in control of the Flock, _not _you. And it just so happens Jeb wants you dead also."

"Angel, snap out of it," I match her intensity, "You're never going to get control. Not this way. Think about it. The Flock won't follow you because you murdered someone. One day, you _will _lead, Angel, but not now."

"He promised," she hissed but it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Angel," my voice softens, "This isn't you."

"What the hell do you know about me?" she snarls and I almost jump back. She's never really screamed at me before. She was always so sweet and innocent before.

Then, she collapses.

"I'm sorry, Maya, but we're going to have to take a detour," I say, just loud enough for the Flock to hear, "But I think we're going to pay Jeb and his little Puppetmaster a visit."

"Again?" came Gazzy's tired cry.

* * *

_**Thoughts? Wow, I'm so tired. I went to this park today and I just had to finish the story. Just so you know, there's a thirteen hour time gap between here and America, so my posting schedule is little wacko. **_

_**Allace**_


	11. Chapter 11 Here Again

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Okay, so it's been a while. More than a while. More like a loooooooonnnnnng while. So sorry about that. So I'd decided to update this chapter before I have no internet for a week. I'm going to Shangri-la. And that means taking another plane. Don't get me wrong, I love flying, but not in a secluded tiny space that could fall at any second. I'm not scared of flying but it's just so boring. Ugh. **_

_**And the guest character is coming soon!**_

_**Oh, and go back to Chapter 3 and read Angel's POV, it should clear some stuff up. The snake is the Puppetmaster. Just so y'all know. It's not really a snake though. Confusing for now but it'll clear up soon.**_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

Iggy and Gazzy tied up Angel tightly ignoring the screams Angel was sending in their heads. I could see the sweat on their foreheads as they tried to resist her commands. Finally, we had to knock her out. I hated having to do it, but still, some traitorous part of me said that she deserved it. It was probably right.

She laid there, limp and pale as a doll, hands, wings and feet bound, and her lids half-closed in her unconscious state. Her face was drawn and even in her "sleep", her expression was conflicted. Jeb and his stupid pet better let go of her soon, otherwise there'll be hell to pay. _**A/N- haha, get it? Nevermind, I'll sto with the**_** puns...**

Fang gently picked her up off of the mossy floor. He looked at me, nodding at me, urging me to go on and I took a deep breath.

Not this again.

* * *

_Maya_

I hoped I'd never come back here. When I ran away from here, I never wanted to come back. I was either going to stay on Earth or get to Heaven. I was _this-close_ to getting my dream. I shuddered as I blinked, my eyes falling on the scorched landscape of Hell. The stench filled my lungs. This place was never home to me and it never will be. Home is supposed to be where the people embrace you and accept you for who you are. I was abused here, I was scorned and cast away. This is no home of mine, and these people are not my family.

They told stories of family, some demons bragged of ruining a family. Family was said to be based off love. But love is an emotion that doesn't exist. Not in Hell anyways.

In Hell, the closest thing to love is a scar on your cheek when you were supposed to be punished with more. In Hell, there's no such thing as mercy, no such thing as hope, no such thing as forgiveness.

I'm good as already dead when they find that I'm back.

* * *

_Fang (Hey, haven't seen you in a while)_

I thought that saving Angel was going to be the last time we had to come back here. Now, Angel lay limp in my arms because Max had to knock her unconscious so that she would stop struggling.

The atmosphere in Hell always made the little hairs on the back of my neck prickle. Maybe it was a natural revulsion to demons that made me feel so uncomfortable.

"So, where are we going?" Iggy asks, "Any idea where Jeb might be?"

We all look at each other, Max's face scrunched in thought. There's a silence and then a voice at my right pipes up.

"This way," Maya said quietly but firmly as she meaningfully started down a narrow hallway. Max looked at her in incredulity.

"How do you know that?" Max asks. She's unnerved by Maya's sureness because Max has always been the leader. I couldn't decide if Max was angry or just surprised.

"Jeb spends all his time with his Puppetmaster. You have no idea how many victims they caught with the Puppetmaster. His room is this way."

* * *

_Max_

I get that she's trying to help us. I do get it, but some part of me twisted when she took charge. It's _my _Flock. But I guess she knows this place better than I do.

The air was dark and the hallway seemed to stretch on forever. Maya's movements were stiff, and it almost seemed like she was scared. A deep stench filled the air, and I was soon know that was because we were nearing the Puppetmaster's lair.

The Flock and I shifted together as the stench grew stronger. It smelled like sewer waste and rotten eggs and animal feces all mixed together.

Then we come to a door, where Maya stops, her whole frame shuddering. The door writhes and pulses as if something or some things behind it are trying to get out.

"This is it," Maya whispers.

* * *

_**And, sorry, but I'm going to end it here because it's exactly midnight right now and I need my beauty sleep. Night, everyone… or actually, good morning!**_

_**~Allace.**_


	12. Chapter 12 No!

**Chapter 12**

**Okay, I realize that I haven't updated in a looong time, but in my defense, I was in the most beautiful place on earth! Well, I spent one day in the most beautiful place on earth and a week in the places around the most beautiful place on earth, search up Lugu Lake in China. And then duty calls for me to be my mom's clone during her college reunion. So I spent two days being called my mom's name. And we don't even look that much alike. Just a little bit. I don't have my own identity among these people, I'm not myself, I'm not even her daughter, I'm _her_. So yes. There's my excuse. And I was swimming in the ocean and got bitten by a sea monster with rows and rows of sharp teeth. Kidding, there was a rope, but now I have three cuts on my leg. And then there's the cut on my leg from when I fell down while chasing some little kids around. And the ten million mosquito bites because my blood is so tasty. **

**And I haven't read Nevermore yet, mainly because I can't find it here. Anyone read it yet? If so, thoughts?**

* * *

_Max_

I push the door open slowly, the wood moving like snakes beneath my fingers. A strange smoke leapt out from inside the room but was pulled back in by an unseen force. There was a piercing scream and then a silence that no one dared to break. Angel began to stir, her hands fisted tightly.

"Maximum Ride," came a beckoning whisper, "Maximum Ride, come to me."

I moved forward without thinking. "Max, come back," Fang called behind me. His voice sounds muffled and surreal. I tried to stop but I couldn't.

There were angels and humans alike crumpled on the floor, against the walls, and sprawled over each other. They looked like they were in pain, just like Angel does.

"Maximum Ride, finally," and then there was cackling laughter ringing out in the silence. A green light flashes, lighting the room in its eerie glow. Something looms over me. It was a huge black spider. I recoil unconsciously.

"Tell me, Maximum Ride, what's your heart's greatest desire?"

"I want nothing," I say.

"Nothing?" the spider asks, "That's what the little one said."

And then the room disappears. In its place are the Flock and the Royals. "You want them to be safe, don't you? Isn't that what you've fought for all along? You led Heaven's Army just so they would be safe, but you've put yourself in danger. I can offer your loved ones protection."

"They would be safe forever?" I ask.

"Forever."

_Max, Max, don't do this. It's not worth it._

Voice? And then I hear my own voice. No, not my voice. Maya's.

"_The Puppetmaster has power over everything in the universe but only if the victim let's him. He sees the desires in every soul and he uses them. He offers them their desires in exchange for servitude. But the victim always ends up losing what they were promised and is killed in the process. It's not a deal made. It's more like the victim is bent over getting what they want so they do everything Jeb or the Puppetmaster says."_

He has power, but only if I let him. I won't let him. I won't!

"No!" I cry out, and the scene is ripped away, the room is solid again. The Flock is there including Maya, but they were chained on the wall.

"No!" I repeat myself, "I can protect them myself. I will not make a deal with you. Let go of Angel now!"

"Maximum Ride," a different voice says behind me. It sounds robotic, controlled, and monotone.

I turn to see Jeb, his gray eyes were blank. "Jeb, this is your monster."

"Maximum Ride, you must die," he says in that scary emotionless voice.

"Not again with me dying! I've had enough of people trying to kill me!" I snarl and flew at Jeb. And that's when I smell it too. I smell the same scent I caught on Angel. He's being controlled too.

I pin him to the ground. "What did you trade for?" I ask unable to keep the harshness out of my voice.

"I deserve to rule Hell!" He cries out suddenly, "I worked for it, I fought for it, I was the one that recruited all the angels, I literally created Hell from the ground up. It's _mine_, not Lucifer's."

"Yeah? Well how are you going to get control of Hell?" I ask sardonically, knowing that every word I said was cruel. "They follow Lucifer because they're scared of him, they're not afraid of you. You're just his _lackey_. Even if you kill me, even if you kill Lucifer, they'll _never_ follow you! You made this deal, you want control, but you're being controlled and you don't even know it! Looks like your little pet's got a mind of its own, doesn't it?"

I turn back to the Puppetmaster, "Show me what you really are!"

It hisses and smiles cruelly, shifting shape into a snake, a vulture, a lion, but it grew smaller and smaller until it stopped changing. The Puppetmaster was a leech. Literally.

I pull out a down feather and felt it change into a silver sword in my hands. The Puppetmaster as a leech moved slowly. I poised to attack.

I struck down.

And then I fainted.

* * *

_Angel_

"Max, are you okay?" I ask. Her thoughts were quiet. No dreams, no memories. It was almost as if she was dead. But her heart was still beating and her eyelids fluttered once in a while. The Flock filled me in on the whole thing while I was being possessed. Maybe I got a little too greedy.

She laid there still and pale, her head pillowed on soft grass. Fang called for a healer. And a demon named Maya was there.

Max fainted after she killed the Puppetmaster. I saw her, draped over her sword, the blade pierced the leech. The angels and humans in there were groggy but woke eventually and it took hours for us to get them all out. Especially when we had to find a portal out of there. You know, I still find it strange that after all the angels the Puppetmaster and Jeb had trapped in there, Lucifer never batted an eyelash. Wouldn't be kind of obvious after all the angels being trapped in one room? Their scent to demons would be overwhelming. But the stench of the Puppetmaster was overwhelming too.

"Wait," an angel with long black hair and dark eyes ran up to us, "I know you. You're the Flock. Maximum Ride and Fang left Heaven. You guys fought in the War. But- but why are there two Maximum Rides?"

"I'm Maya," Maya says with a bit of annoyance. In her head, she thought _Why does everyone think I'm Maximum Ride?_, "Who are you?"

"Oh, right, of course, I'm Ella, from District 3."

"What did you trade for?" I ask her.

She looks down sheepishly, "I asked for freedom."

"Freedom?" Iggy speaks up.

"I'm from District 3, and that's pretty high up. It's just under 2 and 1, the Watcher angels, the Avenging angels and the Archangels. I was kind of pampered. I really didn't have a job, and all I had to do is look good and sit there. It was boring. And then came the War and I saw Maximum Ride and you Earthborns fight and how Nicholas was banished from Heaven. I wanted excitement I guess. I didn't want to be stuck in that one place doing one thing and one thing only. I guess, I want to be like you."

_She's like another Nudge,_ Gazzy thought.

_Her voice is pretty,_ Iggy thinks. And I think he likes her.

Nudge lit up at the mention of District 3. "But isn't it great to be pampered? You get everything. We don't have time to have luxury. I wish I was in District 3, but I'm an Earthborn. Isn't District 3 pretty though? I wish I could see it. The last time we were in Heaven we didn't get to go to District 3. Can we switch places? Oh my gosh, what's it like there?"

"Nudge, stop, please. My ears hurt," Iggy covers his ears.

"You don't want to be like us," I tell her, "You don't want to be hunted down or captured everyday of your life. You don't want to worry about so many people all the time. It's not fun and games."

"I know!" she says, "But it's better than what I had. Please, I'm a healing angel, I can be useful. But in District 3, I wasn't needed, because District 3 is full of Grace Angels. They all treated me like a child, and I wasn't allowed to anything. All of them have a gift, singing, dancing, poetry, and whatever else, but I don't have a gift. There's millions of other healing angels in Heaven. They don't need me. Let me be like you."

"You're a healing angel?" Fang finally speaks, and I can literally see the gears in his head turning, "Can you help her?"

Ella nods her head eagerly, happy to be useful, "Yes!"

She went over to Max's side and placed her hands on Max's cold forehead. She shut her eyes in concentration. A scent like honey and freesia filled the air. After spending time in the Puppetmaster's den, the smell was like cool water in the hottest day. Color flooded Max's cheeks, her breathing deepened and her eyes slowly. And Max, being her suspicious self leapt away from Ella.

"Who are you?" she asks dangerously, already in a fighting stance.

"Relax, Max," Fang calmed her, "She's Ella, a healing angel from District 3 and she brought you back to consciousness."

"You're Maximum Ride," Ella says almost with reverence, "Can I join the Flock? I can make myself useful. Please."

Trust her, I send to Max.

Max's lip twitches as she looks to the Flock. They all nod, most eagerly was Iggy. She sighs, "Fine."

They all jump in the air and whoop loudly, with the exception of Fang who does whatever he does. A smirk?

"We'll be good friends, I know it!" Nudge hugs Ella.

"Don't scare her!" Iggy laughs.

And then Gazzy lets out his trademark.

"Oh jeez," Max pinches her nose, "What happened to not scaring the new girl?"

Ella looked as if she was going to pass out.

Gazzy looks sheepish, "Sorry."

Max turns to Maya, "I promised. But is this what you really want?"

Maya smiles, "Yes."

"Ella? Could you get us into Heaven?" Max asks.

"Of course!" Ella mutters something under her breath and a doorway appears, nothing like Max's portal.

"How did you do that?" Nudge asks.

"It's a spell. I'm from District 3 remember?"

Max mutters something about being unfair.

Max and Maya steps into the portal, "Wait here, I'll be back soon," Max tells us.

* * *

_Maya_

I've never been so nervous in my lifetime. What if they don't let me in?

* * *

_**So, I was thinking and thinking about the ending and I'm sorry but I really don't need the SYOC characters. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! But I don't remember why I needed them in the first place. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysor ry. So there's your guest character, Ella. She's a healing angel.**_

_**And Grace Angels, if you haven't figured it out, they're like inspiration. They each have a gift, like Apollo's Muses. They go around inspiring people that they like, just like Lacie from Chapter 1. So there. **_

_**And this story's ending in a couple chapters, if you haven't noticed. I have one more chapter and then an epilogue. I don't feel like dragging this story out really long. The Puppetmaster's killed, Jeb is still unconscious, there's really nothing left.**_

_**Viva la Revolution, **_

_**Allace.**_


	13. Chapter 13 The End

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Anyways, I wasn't pretending to be my mom, they were saying that I was my mom's replacement since my mom couldn't come. **_

_**This is the last chapter everyone. I might be making another story, because I really don't feel that into this one anymore. I feel like it's gone on for too long. I'm sorry.**_

_**R&R?**_

* * *

_Max_

"You'll be okay here?" I ask her.

She's beaming with happiness. "Yes," she replies, still giddy from being accepted. She looks so in awe with everything. Especially her new wings. They weren't russet brown like mine, instead pure silver like light reflecting off of water.

"Alright, I better be leaving now," I sigh, not wanting to stay any longer. They already tried to persuade me to stay ten times in the past two days.

"Wait," she calls as I turn to leave.

"What?"

"Thank you, for everything."

I nod, "You're welcome."

"No, really," she hesitates, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know."

* * *

_Fang_

Max returns after two days in Heaven in a flash of blue light. She always knows how to make an entrance. The Flock runs and hugs her.

"I take it Maya was accepted?" I ask.

"Yeah," Max says.

But there's something in her tone that doesn't sound so much like her.

* * *

_Angel_

"What's wrong, Max?" I ask her as everyone else falls asleep around us.

"Nothing," but I know there's something. And she keeps blocking me out.

"There's something wrong, now tell me."

"There's nothing wrong," she turns but then I see a flash of something as she drops her guard for a second.

I give her a second and then I can hear her sigh, "It's not what I thought it was before. The world, I mean. It's ugly and it's cruel. People are greedy, even angels. Didn't you see all those people that we had to get out of there? And there might have been so many others that were out doing the Puppetmaster's bidding. There's so many things wrong."

"But there's also so many things right. I get it. Some things do more bad than good but there's still good."

She looks at me. I fly over and give her a hug which she accepts, "I'm sorry," she whispers in my ear.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," I tell her, "I should be sorry."

There's a silence and then I ask, "What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, but we have forever to find out."

* * *

_**Sorry, sucky I know, but it's hard for me to focus these days, and it's hard for me to feel interested in things and I feel depressed and weird and emotional, and I blame it on my stupid teenage hormones.**_

_**Anyways, bye,**_

_**Allace.**_


End file.
